


The Lion of Erebor

by DJSparkles



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJSparkles/pseuds/DJSparkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Five Armies AU. More based on book canon than movie, but fits in both. A new enemy has risen and his hatred knows no bounds. The House of Durin, The Men of the Lake, and The Men of Dale are all under threat. Alliances will be made and broken, heroes will rise, and one young Durin will find there is far more to life than swordplay and intrigue. Fili/OC. No slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lomelindi (PirateColey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateColey/gifts), [shinyadoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyadoll/gifts).



> Anyone who knows me knows I'm a hopeless romantic. And Fili is so delicious I couldn't resist...
> 
> Dedicated to my darling Amy. “Don't say we have come now to the end. White shores are calling. You and I will meet again.”

Fíli held up a hand to halt his troop as the Men did the same. There were voices in the trees.

Hopefully it was their quarry. These outlaws couldn't go unpunished any longer; they hadn't just disrupted the normal trade routes, they had nearly destroyed them with their raids. 

Whispers of other things taken in those raids had only doubled the desire to see them caught. These outlaws had taken young women from the caravans, as well. What had become of them after, no one knew; but at the least it meant they were slavers, at worst they were the worst sort of marauders.

The voices carried clearly across the space and Fíli saw red. He signaled the others to move forward into position and then called the attack.

The outlaws were surprised, but fought back with surprising strength and discipline. Then it was over and they were in the middle of the hunters, on their knees and some looking as if they'd beg for their lives. 

Fíli was disgusted to see some Dwarves with these murderers and he didn't bother to hide his scorn. “Hold them here,” he said finally after regarding them for a long moment. “Barnir, had they captives?”

“A couple, but in no condition to help,” the Man responded quietly but with heat. “There's another one back there, in the tent. She's scared and we can't get near her.”

Fíli simply nodded and went to the tent. It was no surprise, then, when he saw the girl holding off the Men with a simple dagger. She was wild with it, not really a threat, simply swinging it in front of her at all angles whenever someone got too close. 

He motioned the Men back a short way and crouched down a bit to be on eye level with her. “Easy, lass,” he said softly as he held out a hand. He was still out of her reach, though, and that was the way he wanted it for now. She was terrified and he didn't want to make it any worse. “Easy. We won't hurt you.” He was hoping to reach her but she didn't seem to see him at all. She was looking right at him but the blade didn't waver from where she held it a little left of center.

“Stay away!” she cried angrily. “It's just another trick, just another way to get near enough to hurt me. And you won't do it again without getting hurt yourself.”

“We won't hurt you.” He crept just a little closer. Something was off, he could feel it. She was terrified, and she was armed. Bad combination in close quarters; but she didn't seem to know where she was striking, merely lashing out blindly.

Blind.

It hit him and he moved forward more, easily evading her swing, and took the dagger from her quickly before grabbing her wrists to hold her still. “Easy! We're not going to hurt you!” But she was determined and fighting like a wild animal. And when she bit him he snarled and gave up the pretense, wrapping his arms around her and holding her still that way. How she'd managed to get through his tunic with her teeth he wasn't sure but he wasn't going to give her a chance to do it again. It hurt. “You're safe, now. You're safe. Calm down!”

She continued to struggle against his hold, cursing violently and striking out whenever she could get a hand or foot free, and Fíli simply held on. He murmured reassurances all the while, soft words he had spoken to comfort his brother on nights he'd wakened screaming and fighting, soft lullabies he remembered his mother using to calm him, and finally she relaxed a bit. 

“You're safe,” he repeated as she sobbed once, the sound full of despair. “You're safe.” He was able then to release her and move back a bit to tip her face up. “There we go. Let's get you out of here.”

She shook her head. “Chained,” she said simply as she twitched her foot once more. It rattled and Fíli went to look at it, checking the manacle closely and then kneeling again, drawing his own knife and working the lock with it.

“Child's play,” he said happily as it clicked open. “All right, then, up you come.” He took her hand gently in his own and drew her to her feet, then scowled at the state of her dress. She was covered, but barely, and with a growl he wrapped his own coat around her.

When he finally got her outside, the Men's captain was waiting for him. “What do we do with them?” he asked quietly. 

“Take the Dwarves to Thorin,” Fíli ordered evenly. “The rest I leave in your hands. Right now, I'd like to get this young lady to a healer.” He took her to his pony, a bit surprised by her subdued demeanor now. She'd seemed so fiery when surrounded by what she thought were enemies. “Can you see at all?” he asked her softly as he lifted her aboard the sturdy beast.

“Light and dark,” she replied, her voice resigned. “They rubbed my face in the embers when I fought them.”

He led the pony out, watching to see she didn't fall. She was too tall for the poor beast, really, but not as tall as some. He was furious over what had been done to her; and over what had still been planned. Some of the Men had confessed they were going to take her to the slave markets. “Just remember you're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you again.”

Dale was bustling when they arrived and they made their careful way toward the healing house. It was somewhere, unfortunately, that Fíli was quite familiar with from past experience so he found it easily. He watched around him, of course, still caught up in the rebuilding that was occurring, many of his race helping to clear rubble as well as beginning to work with the stone.

But it was his charge who held his gaze more often. She was quiet, too quiet, as though she still feared something. Her face was drawn and pale and suddenly he wondered if she were more seriously hurt than he'd thought. A thought occurred to him and he almost snarled before stifling it. He'd not frighten her further.

At least in this place, a Dwarf and a human together wouldn't be remarked. Not so close to the Lonely Mountain, to Erebor. Since reclaiming it from the dragon, many, many Dwarves had returned home and for the most part, relations between the two kingdoms had been friendly. And now he was counting on that friendship. Some of his own had been in that band and the thought still plagued him.

He lifted her down and helped her inside, calling for a healer to tend her and somehow not surprised when one of the masters came to them. Then he waited while she was taken care of. He needed a full tally of her injuries so he could report to Bard, who led here, and to his own king, Thorin Oakenshield, his uncle and King Under the Mountain.

A servant offered him food and drink, and for once, he didn't avail himself of the hospitality. He merely waited until a flurry of activity warned him and he rose, greeting the new arrival with the respect he was due as well as the comfort of a good friend. “Bard, good, I meant to see you as soon as she'd been tended,” he offered easily.

“I've seen them into the prison,” Bard replied evenly as he kept walking. Fíli fell in step with him. “How bad was it?”

“Two of their captives were beyond help,” Fíli said simply as they paused outside her door. “This one – I don't even know her name. But she's a fighter.” A small smile tugged at him. “She was determined that they wouldn't hurt her more.” He rubbed at the still aching bite.

The master came out of the room with a sigh and made his respects to Bard. “She is badly hurt but she will live,” he said tiredly. “The problem will be keeping her abed until she does so. She is already demanding to leave.” He shook his head. “She is strong; but I do not know if she will see again. I have already given her the herbs to prevent a child from their unspeakable treatment of her. The rest, bruises, a few cracked ribs, those will heal in time. Her eyes I don't know.”

Bard thanked him and they both entered the little room. Again Fíli was struck by the change in her. She had the same expression as the rabbits he'd seen snared. This was a far cry from the hellcat she had been in that tent. 

Bard's sudden intake of breath should have warned him, as should his soft exhalation of her name. “Nialla.” Still, he wondered. 

Her voice shook slightly as she realized exactly who had come to see her. “Hello, Father.”


	2. Two

Fíli had excused himself quickly. There was much more to this than met the eye, and family troubles were private. He'd not intrude.

However, it was far too late in the day for him to start back to the mountain, near as it was. There was too much danger of attack for him to travel alone (or so Thorin had constantly tried to impress on him) and his troops had already returned. Therefor, he'd have to stay in Dale at least overnight. It indulged his uncle as well as giving him a chance to make some discreet inquiries.

Somewhere in this place, there had to be a spy for the slavers. They had entirely too much knowledge of the trade routes, and of which caravans would have the most goods – and the most women. Every caravan taken had at least one female traveling with them, and they had been stolen as well as the goods. It was intolerable.

He found nothing.

It put him in a foul mood, certainly. He wanted to break something. Instead, he sat down at one of the inns with a pint and a bad attitude.

Part of it was being away from his beloved brother Kíli. The pair were inseparable, most days. Oh, they got along all right when one was away, but it never lasted long and they always returned to each other. This was the longest they had been apart since – well – he couldn't remember. That wasn't good.

He sighed heavily and continued to drink. He didn't, however, drink enough to put him in his cups. There was too much to think about. Such as why, if the slavers had taken Bard's daughter, they hadn't tried to ransom her back. She would be worth a pretty penny to her father, he was certain. 

Thoughts of her filled his mind. She had fire, she had spirit. And he was attracted to that fire.

That was a bad thought to have. She was human, and she was a King's daughter. She could never be a casual dalliance and he didn't want anything more. And yet, thoughts of her continued to plague him, even as he went up the steps to the room he'd secured for the night.

A rush of air at his back warned him and he spun, barely avoiding the long knife that had meant to kill. One hand found his own dagger, the other quickly dousing the lamp that had allowed the assassin to find him so easily. His own sight in the dark would be more than a match for anything other than another Dwarf. 

The knife had come downward at him, so it was probably a Man who had attacked him. The darkness shrouded the room and he heard labored breathing nearby. He hadn't touched the assassin yet, so it had to be fear causing the rapid breath. “You won't kill me,” he snarled. “Drop your knife and I'll spare your life.”

“Even if you would, Bard wouldn't,” came the angry response. Fíli placed the speaker on his left, a little behind him. The bastard was circling. “You have to die.”

“Why?” Fíli didn't turn but he hefted his knife. A spin right now would find its mark – but he needed information first. 

“Because you took the girl back. Dario wanted her for the markets. She'd have brought a nice price, even blinded like she was.” The voice was moving again and Fíli marked it carefully. “He wants you dead and he's willing to pay for it.”

Fíli growled low in his throat. He wished there was enough space in here for his swords; but of course there wasn't. Not in a bedroom. So he tightened his grip slightly on his knife, and kept careful note of where the Man was. “There's more to this than just a lost slave,” he remarked idly, trying to sound indifferent to the threat. “What is she to this Dario, truly?”

“A slave. That's all.” Another feint that Fíli evaded easily and stepped away again. 

“She's the King's daughter,” Fíli taunted him. “Surely she'd be worth more as a ransom than as a slave.”

“Dario said no. Said he'd get more for her as a slave. And that it'd hurt Bard more.” A sudden silence fell over the Man as he realized he'd given away far too much and Fíli moved quickly, disarming him, knocking him to the floor and holding him there. 

“So it was all about hurting your King.” Fíli bared his teeth but he knew the Man wouldn't see them in the darkness. “We're going to go talk to Bard, then. Let's see what he thinks of your Dario's plan.”


	3. Three

Part Three

It was a problem for the Men, Fíli told himself sternly. He had no place in it. It didn't matter that the slavers had tried to kill him, too. He would have been collateral damage. It was all meant as a strike at Bard, and as such, Bard's responsibility. Fíli would bow out gracefully and return to Erebor, to find out what Thorin had done with the Dwarven conspirators.

But not before he had seen Nialla again. 

He had to see if she had regained that spark, the fire that drew him like a moth to a flame.

He was ushered into her room and had to duck as a piece of crockery flew at his head. Yes, she'd regained her spirit. What had he done to draw her ire?

“I am not going to stay here any longer!” she railed. “Oh.” Her voice went still and soft when she realized who she was throwing things at. “Sorry. I meant that for the healers.”

“I'm sure.” He drew near and noticed that her eyes followed his movements. “You're better.” He settled into a chair at the foot of her bed and watched her. 

“I should say thank you,” Nialla said bluntly. “I was simply awful to you and you were just trying to help.”

“It's understandable.” Now that he was here, he couldn't think what to say to her. If she'd been anyone else, he'd have been able to flirt and flatter, but she was a King's daughter and as such, completely out of reach for what he wanted, which at this point was a quick tumble. Still, she was attractive to him for that fire he saw in her. “But you need to learn how to fight. Biting me – that wasn't at all nice.”

“Nice? You wanted me to be NICE?” she began angrily. “For all I knew, you were one of them, come to either beat me again or worse. I wasn't about to be NICE.”

He grabbed at his temper with both hands. She'd been through an ordeal, he reminded himself firmly. She was understandably distraught. “At least you could have stopped kicking when I tried to soothe you!” he tried again, his voice deceptively even. “I've bruises on my bruises.”

“Serves you right,” she growled back. “You could have talked to me BEFORE you grabbed me. I panicked.”

“I DID talk to you!” he snarled back. This wasn't going well at all. That spark, that spirit, was going to be difficult at best for anyone to try to tame and he was suddenly certain he didn't want to try. “You weren't listening!”

“You arrogant, insufferable – you – you Dwarf!” she snapped. “You came SWAGGERING in here and expect me to swoon at your feet, I suppose, for saving the day. Well you can think again!”

“And you are nothing more than a spoiled brat who is angry because she's been denied her way.” Fíli's voice had gone dangerously soft. “I came to say goodbye, since I was leaving for home. For some reason, I felt you might care.” He rose and gave her a proper bow. “I'm sure we won't meet again.” Not if he could help it.

“I'm sorry.” She sounded truly contrite and he hesitated in the doorway. “Fíli... thank you. And I do mean that.”

She knew his name. The way she said it, the way it fell from her lips, Mahal, he was in trouble. In one moment, with one word, he'd gone from anger to regret. And possibly something else he didn't WANT to identify, not yet. Fire, she was fire, that was all he could think.

He turned to face her and she looked absolutely wretched. He sighed before dropping back into the chair. “I'm sorry, too.” He had to take that look from her face. “Why don't you tell me how you regained your sight?” Conversation, that was it. Maybe it would soothe both of their tempers. Unlikely, but he would at least try.

“Oh.” She had the grace to look embarrassed. “The, um, the embers. They burned my face but not my eyes. All there was wrong with them was some ash stuck under the lids, the healers say. No lasting damage. Apparently I'll be completely recovered in a few days.”

“Good.” Ashes. Her eyes were like ash, grey and yet clear, and oh, MAHAL, they drew him. He needed to leave, and now. Before he did something they would both regret. She wasn't for a casual dalliance, he reminded himself firmly. And if he touched her, Bard would have his head and Thorin would kill what was left. No, he needed to go. NOW. “Nialla... I really do have to return home.”

“Will I see you again?” Her voice was soft, but the words were genuine. She wanted him to come back. The thought beat in time with his heartbeat. She wanted him to come back. And he didn't dare, not feeling like this.

“I'm sure of it.” He gave her a smile before turning to go. But he didn't make it to the doorway before he felt her hand on his arm and stopped still, not daring to turn and look at her again. She'd actually gotten out of bed to try and keep him from leaving. He'd seen her hurts, and while they weren't life threatening, they had to be painful. There was strength in that slight frame, strength as well as fire, and she was TOUCHING him. 

She turned his face back without much resistance and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. “Thank you,” she said simply. 

He raised his fingers to her face, his thumb lightly stroking the soft skin of her cheek. “You're welcome,” he said softly. Then he forced himself to leave.


	4. 4

Part Four

It was a good thing his pony knew the way home, Fíli thought idly as he realized the Gates were in sight. He'd not been paying much attention. Too caught up in his thoughts, in the fact that not only had she touched him, she had KISSED him. And her skin had been so soft under his fingers...

He needed to control himself. She wasn't for him, and that was simple fact. She was human. She was a King's daughter. And she most certainly was NOT for a quick tumble in the hay, so to speak. As much as he'd enjoy it, and he'd see that she did too. 

He groaned in disgust. He had to get her out of his thoughts and she wasn't leaving.

Kíli's appearance at the gate at least distracted him for a moment. “Welcome home, brother,” he said happily as he clapped Fíli on the back. “I hear you had some adventure. Why don't you tell me about it?”

“I have to talk to uncle first, Kíli,” he answered with a smile of his own. Yes, he needed to report and maybe that would help take his mind off that vixen he'd left in Dale. “Then we'll talk.” Maybe if he told Kíli about her, it would help. Then again... probably not. It would only put her more firmly in his mind and that he did. Not. Want.

“I'll walk you down, then.” Kíli fell in step beside him and they went to the Council Chamber. Thorin wasn't his grandfather; he didn't expect everyone to come to him in the Throne Room, although it did have its uses. 

The guards posted at the doorway gave him pause but he'd say nothing. It wasn't normal. They passed him through and he moved to stand against the back wall, and the nod Thorin gave him was the only acknowledgment that he was even present.

Strange, that. Although what he was hearing in this meeting, not surprising. Rumors of unrest, concern over the slavers. Discussion of the prisoners he had sent back. Decisions of what to do with them.

For the moment, they would be held. Maybe they could provide a little more information. Then one of the councilors motioned for attention and Balin frowned. Which of course made Thorin scowl. 

“Surely sending your heir on this errand wasn't the wisest course of action,” Torli said evenly. “If he were to be lost...”

“I have confidence that my nephew can protect himself,” Thorin replied dryly. “Fíli, what news from Dale?”

“Not the best.” Fíli seated himself at the table and regarded the others steadily. “The slavers seem to have a specific interest in causing Bard pain. The captive we rescued was his daughter.” He waited for some of the murmurs to die down. “That's not really our concern. What we should be worrying about is finding their leader. He slipped through our fingers.” Even to himself, he sounded surly. That they hadn't captured this Dario more than annoyed him. 

“If these raids are designed to harm the human King, why should we bother?”

Thorin sat forward, the vicious scar running down his face suddenly thrown into sharp relief, and Fíli sat back slightly. This was not going to be amusing. Thorin was furious, though he made no outward sign. “Because these humans are our allies,” he said simply, though his words were clipped and full of heat. “Because if not for King Bard, Smaug would still hold these Halls. Because if not for Bard and his Men, the Orcs and Goblins would have taken our home from us once more.” He wouldn't mention Thranduil's help during that battle. It hadn't been the Elven king that had stood against Azog at the last, defending the fallen Durín while Men got him to the healers. It hadn't been the Elven king who had provided the healers that had saved Thorin's life. And it hadn't been the Elves who had traded with the Dwarves of Erebor when they needed clothing and foodstuffs they couldn't produce themselves even after beginning to rebuild. 

If it hadn't been for Bard, Thorin would be dead. 

“My apologies, Majesty,” Torli returned evenly. “I meant no insult. Of course we must protect our allies.” But Fíli could clearly hear the insincerity in the words and if he could, he KNEW Thorin did. 

“Then I will hear no more objections.” Thorin dismissed them and waited until they were gone before turning to Balin and Fíli. “Let's hear the rest of it, lad,” he said to Fíli.

“A human named Dario seems to lead these slavers,” Fíli said quietly. He knew Balin had remained as advisor to BOTH him and Thorin; as the heir, he would need to deal with these things when Thorin was gone and it was a learning experience. And Balin was the best sort of advisor; he would let one talk and think until the best decision was reached. “The one who came after me in Dale let it slip. And he was very clear that Nialla was taken, not for ransom, but as a slave. Because it would hurt Bard.”

“You were attacked in Dale?” Thorin was concerned but not overly so. Fíli was obviously all right and Thorin was well aware that he could take care of himself. “And how did Bard take THAT?”

“About as well as could be expected,” Fíli replied with a shake of his head. “He wasn't pleased. But the point is, this isn't about stealing goods, or women. Not any more. Now it's a personal attack on him. And until Dario is found, he'll continue to attack Bard in any way he can. His family, his friends. His people. His allies. No one will be safe.”

“If we withdraw our people back to the mountain, they would be safe at least,” Thorin began slowly. Balin gave him a sharp glance and then forced his face to calm.

“No.” Fíli's response was sharp and quick. “That would withdraw our support as well and Bard needs that now. We owe it to him if for no other reason than you're alive.” He shook his head. “We can't abandon him. We should put more of our troops along the trade routes, to protect the caravans, and maybe some in the city itself. If he will accept our help, that is.” 

“A sound plan.” Thorin nodded acceptance. His nephew had learned well. Never abandon an ally. And NEVER a friend. “Very well. Take a troop, offer them to Bard as protection for the caravans. Take Dwalin and have him watch over Bard, since we do not know which Men we can and cannot trust.” He gave a small, rueful smile. “And send Nori to see what he might discover. He is more than suited for subtle investigation.” The thief might be able to find what they had not – the identity and location of their quarry. Dario might not be a true name; and they had no idea where to begin looking.

“No, Dwalin stays with you.” Fíli wasn't going to compromise. “There's no guarantee Dario won't come here looking for victims, either. And I won't leave you unprotected.” He got up and headed for the door. “I'll take Kíli with me, too. He could be useful.”

“It would certainly make things quieter here.” Thorin gave him a rare true smile. “Take your brother and go to Dale. Send word when you can.” Suddenly he gave Fíli a stern glare. “But keep the mischief managed within bounds, please.”


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

“All right, brother, everything you needed to do is being done, so tell me about what happened.” Kíli was demanding as only a beloved younger brother could be. “I heard some of it from the troops you sent back. Did you really let her BITE you?”

“I didn't LET her do anything, Kíli!” Fíli growled back. This was not a good idea. He didn't need to be thinking about her. “She was alone, frightened, mostly blind. She didn't know she could trust us. So she fought dirty.” He shrugged. “It's not the first time I've been bitten.” No, but it was usually more fun. He tried to rein in his wayward thoughts as well as direct his mount. 

Kíli simply stayed beside him. He knew his brother had a bit of a reputation; he had his own, really. Neither of them had lacked for companionship when they wanted it, especially after the quest. And he knew how single-minded Fíli could get when he set his sights on a lass. But this seemed a bit different and he wanted to know why. 

Long moments passed in silence and finally Fíli sighed heavily. “What do you really want to know, Kíli?” he asked with long-suffering patience. 

“Is she pretty?” Good, he was getting Fee to open up. He had felt his brother's need to talk since Fíli had returned to Erebor and he hadn't been able to get him to say more than two words about it. He knew it was only a matter of time and some subtle (and not so subtle) pressure before the older one cracked and started talking.

Fíli nodded. “For a human, I suppose,” he mused out loud. “She has this dark hair, not black, not exactly, but dark. Her face isn't beautiful. But it isn't plain, either. I can't describe it.” He paused for a moment, considering, somewhat lost in his own thoughts now and Kíli grinned as he finally sighed again. “Her eyes, though. Kíli, her eyes... Mahal, they draw me like no other has ever done. Moonstones. They remind me of moonstones.”

Kíli frowned. This suddenly didn't sound like one of Fíli's casual encounters. His brother had never spoken of a girl's eyes like jewels, not to him. To her, maybe, in hopes of tumbling her, but never to him. And it disturbed him. “You want to see her again.”

Fíli nodded in defeat. “Yes, I want to see her again. And I shouldn't. She's human. And she's worth more than my life if we were to be caught. So no, much as I want to, I won't.”

“She's that important?” Now Kíli was confused. Most human women were dismissed, counted as less than the men. And no Dwarf really understood it, either. Dwarf women were cherished, honored, and permitted their own lives if they wished. They could learn a craft, even not marry if that was their choice. Human women, on the other hand – they might learn to sew in order to make a little coin but they didn't live without a protector. In most cases a husband or a father. 

“She's Bard's daughter.”

Kíli choked. “You never do anything small, do you?” he managed to grind out. “Mahal, brother, Thorin would kill you. Bard would kill you. And then they'd kill the pieces.”

“You think I don't know that?” Fíli was miserable. He wanted to see her, needed to, and didn't understand why. Fire, he thought suddenly, that fire drew him as much as her eyes, and he was suddenly certain it would burn him badly. He didn't care.

Kíli was silent for only a moment. He would do anything for Fíli, the same as his brother would do for him. “Then we have to make sure you don't get caught.”

(Nialla)

Thoughts of Fíli were never far from Nialla's mind. The Dwarf had been kind to her, hadn't even really been upset that she'd bitten him. Well, that wasn't entirely true; he'd told her in no uncertain terms that she needed to learn to fight properly, and maybe he was right. 

Of course, she'd been more than half blind at the time and the only thing she'd really been thinking when he grabbed her was that one of her captors had returned to abuse her again. Of course she'd fought dirty. And then the feel of him against her had gotten through her thick skull.

He wasn't like the others. His clothes were clean, he didn't smell bad, and while he was broad in the fashion of his race, it wasn't weight like the ones in the camp. He was strong, all hard lines and muscle, and even his beard and mustache were pleasant against her skin. His voice was soft and kind as he spoke to her, murmured reassurances, even went so far as to try a lullaby to try and soothe her.

It was that more than anything that had convinced her he meant no harm. No slaver was going to waste time calming his victim. He'd simply take what he wanted and be done with it. She ought to know.

She shied away from that thought almost before it was formed. And of course her mind went right back to HIM.

He'd come to see her before he left. She hadn't expected that. It just put another facet to him that she hadn't considered.

Kind, gentle, even rather attractive in his own way. The only drawback she had seen was that he had a temper to match hers, and that wasn't good. She remembered their fight in the healing house with some shame; why had she been so mean to him?

Why couldn't she get him out of her mind? It was maddening. Nothing could ever come of it. He was a Dwarf and she human. It would never work out. And yet, still he stayed in her thoughts.

She growled and rose to pace. He was arrogant, too. That swagger of his, it rubbed her the wrong way and while she thought it was attractive, in a strange way, she also wanted to smack him for it. 

But none of that took away from the fact that she wanted to see him again. 

She sighed heavily and went to the window. They'd finally let her out of bed and her father had immediately taken her home. And she spent a lot of time at her window, now, since he seemed afraid to let her go out for fear of losing her again. 

A glint of golden hair caught her eye and she smiled. Fíli had returned to Dale.

Would he come to see her again? It wouldn't be proper, she reminded herself firmly. She was an unmarried woman and a princess in the bargain. But she still wanted to see him. Surely one visit wouldn't be amiss? And WHY was she so drawn to him?

He was back in Dale like he'd promised, but hadn't come to see her. Never mind that it wouldn't be proper and her father would refuse it on general principles, he hadn't even made an attempt. Did that mean his caress on her face had meant nothing? She was confused and it made her angry. 

She sighed and let go of the anger. Maybe her father would let her walk through the market. She had to do something. She was going insane trapped in the house.


	6. 6

Part Six

Fíli and Kíli were shown immediately to Bard's presence and Fíli covered a start of surprise. The Man had aged, it seemed, in the space of a couple of days. He seemed much more wary than he had been and new lines drew down around his eyes and mouth.

“What news from Erebor?” he asked simply as he greeted them. He seemed honestly pleased to see them, though. “Has Thorin any thoughts on this matter?”

“He sends his respects, and a troop of Dwarves to help patrol your trade routes,” Fíli replied as he grasped the Man's forearm as an equal. “And Kíli and I are at your service.” He took in the extra precautions and approved. There were guards at the doors, of course, but also more in the hallways between this place and the actual residence. Bard was taking no chances, it seemed. 

“I'll have to thank him properly, of course.” Bard ran a hand through his hair, agitated. “Come, sit. I need someone I can trust to speak of this with and make plans.”

“You don't trust your own guard?” Kíli blurted out, surprised. “Why?”

“Because Nialla wasn't taken with a caravan,” was the simple response. “She was taken from the market while surrounded by my own handpicked men. Somewhere among my guard is a traitor, or perhaps this Dario himself.” He shook his head. “Not one of the prisoners can give me a description of this “Dario” and that in itself makes trust difficult.” 

“How can we help?” Fíli offered quickly. The Man needed someone to shoulder part of the burden of protection, at least for his family. But it would have to be handled carefully; Bard was a proud Man and that pride wouldn't allow him to accept what he would see as charity. “Our troops stand ready to your orders.”

“Father?” Nialla's soft voice from the doorway interrupted them and Fíli groaned silently. She had to choose NOW to speak. “I'd like to go to the market, if I may. I can't stand sitting idle here any longer.” She blushed slightly when she noticed Fíli and Kíli but she didn't leave.

Kíli kicked his brother hard in the shin and Fíli hid a wince, choosing instead to glare at Kíli until he realized what the boy was trying to say. “If it would help, we could escort her,” he said slowly. He was going to skin Kíli later, but for right now, if Bard agreed, he would have a little time with her. And they would be more than decently chaperoned; the market was a crowded place. 

Bard regarded them steadily for a moment before nodding slowly. “I suppose that would be all right.” And it would get the girl out of the house for a while. He couldn't in good conscience keep her confined, though it would certainly be the safest course. Fíli had a reputation as a fierce fighter, and Bard had had occasion to witness same. She would be safe enough. “Two hours, no more.”

Nialla looked like she would protest but one glance from Bard silenced her. Still, she looked mutinous and Fíli stifled another groan. In this mood, she would be difficult at best to deal with. What was Kíli thinking, to have volunteered them for this? Oh, right. His brother was trying to help him win the girl. The problem was, he didn't WANT the girl. Or rather, he did, and couldn't have her. 

Yes, he was going to murder Kíli. 

Instead, he rose and gave her a bow. “When you're ready, lady,” he said simply. 

“One moment,” she replied and scampered off to get her cloak. When she returned, he counted it a minor victory that he was able to keep from staring. Her eyes were alight, dancing with good humor now in a shift so quick it left him dizzy, and he felt that same pull as before.

Skinning was too good for his brother. Roasting over a slow fire, maybe. He'd find something suitably vile. Torture, this was going to be torture. Still, he gestured to Nialla that they would go. “But two hours only,” he reminded her firmly. 

She only nodded and they walked to the market, Fíli beside her and Kíli trailing behind, both watchful without appearing to be. 

They wandered for a time, Nialla idly gazing at this fabric, touching that trinket, and suddenly Fíli was a bit sorry for her. She hadn't asked for any of this but she was weathering it quite well. Regretfully he called a halt. “Time to return, Lady,” he reminded her quietly. 

“Can't I have a moment more?” she asked softly as she considered a small carved figurine. He got a closer look and approved; it was a little wolf, the workmanship exquisite, the detail amazing. He sighed and got the attention of one of the children nearby. 

“Take word to your King, if you would, that Lady Nialla will return as soon as she finishes her business here,” he asked quietly. “And this is for you.” He held out a silver coin.

The lad scampered off and Fíli raised a brow at her. He could have sent Kíli with the message, but he didn't think that wise the way things were here. And they were both here as her guards. No, Kíli had to stay. He needed Kíli to stay to keep him sane. She encouraged the worst sort of madness in him. He should never have let her convince him to let her stay and yet he couldn't refuse her, either. One look from those damned grey eyes and she had him wrapped around her finger.

Kíli wasn't helping and Fíli resisted a growl. Oh, he was helping, but not in a good way. He had trailed along behind, close enough for propriety's sake and yet far enough back to give some privacy. And just for a moment he thought he hated his brother. This was torture; Nialla was what he wanted, and he couldn't have her. Why couldn't Kíli accept that?

She concluded her purchase quickly, though, and he gave her marks for no longer protesting their return to her home. And when they reached the house, she laid a gentle hand on his arm. “Thank you,” she said simply.

She was touching him again. He had the sudden and admittedly insane urge to repeat his caress of her face but reason prevailed. Barely. They were in public and while it would be pleasant, it also wouldn't be proper and he'd give Bard no reason to send him away. It was too important for him to stay.

For alliance's sake, of course. Bard was the Dwarves' ally and needed to be protected. 

His mind was all over the place today and she was the cause. He had to get himself under control. “My pleasure, Lady,” he returned quietly. That at least was true. He had enjoyed the time spent in her company even if they hadn't spoken much beyond what was necessary for her protection.

He had enjoyed her company.

Maybe he wouldn't kill his brother just yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Au...

Days passed. Fíli and Kíli remained at Bard's side, providing protection and counsel when asked, and yet they were no closer to finding Dario than they had been at the start. It was wearing.

 

On the other hand, Fíli had gotten used to escorting Nialla around the town. They had become cautious friends; Fíli still remembered their argument in the healing house. But so far, they had gotten along well.

 

Too well. That fire he had seen in her, it plagued him. And she seemed to take great pleasure in touching him in some fashion each day. Nothing against propriety's sake; a simple hand on his arm, no more than that. But it left him feeling more and more confused.

 

He wanted her, it was that simple. He wanted to kiss her, to touch her, to possess her in every way and he knew that was the worst sort of madness. He had wanted her since that moment he had first touched her, when she had showed such spirit in the face of her captivity. She had fought him, and it drew him. She had bitten him and while it had hurt, it had also proved she was no frail, fainting flower.

 

He wanted to touch that fire.

 

He didn't dare.

 

Maybe if he wasn't Thorin's nephew, he might try. If he weren't Thorin's heir, a prince in his own right, with responsibilities and obligations. But he was all of those things and he simply couldn't dishonor Thorin, or Bard, or her.

 

He needed to get her out of his thoughts, and the stubborn girl just wouldn't leave them.

 

He growled to himself and left the balcony he'd been standing on, headed for his room. It was late, and he was tired, but he doubted he'd take any rest. She was too much a part of his thoughts.

 

All of which fled when he realized Nori was waiting for him.

 

He closed the door firmly and turned to face the thief. “Anything?” he asked quietly.

 

Nori shook his head. “Rumors, nothing more. Though a few of those are disturbing.” He laid out a small piece of parchment on the table and motioned Fíli over. “This, however, is well on the way to frightening.”

 

Fíli looked carefully at it and almost recoiled. “Where did you get it?” he demanded.

 

“If I tell you, I won't be able to find out any more,” Nori replied quietly. “These folk are more secretive than any others. I've had to work hard to get into their circle. But you had to be warned.” He regarded his prince seriously. “I don't even know if that's genuine. But as contracts go, it's binding. And there are a lot of these around Dale. Anyone could collect the bounty if something were to... happen... to them.”

 

“See what else you can find out,” Fíli ordered. “And find someone who can take a message to Thorin. I'll inform Bard. They MUST be protected.” He picked up the scrap of parchment by one corner as though touching it was more than distasteful.

 

It was written in Khûzdul, and it was an offer of a reward for the death of either Bard or Thorin, with a bonus if both were disposed of.

 

It was written in Khûzdul. Therefor, it was meant for Dwarves. Men didn't know their language.

 

It was a bounty on Thorin Oakenshield from his own people.

 


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn... 
> 
> For my hive, I love you ladies!

Part Eight

 

There was nothing to do but wait. Nori reported to Fíli as often as he could, at least every other day. Mostly they exchanged a few signs when they saw each other in the market to avoid being linked together. It wouldn't do for Nori to lose his standing with the conspirators. They'd kill him and Fíli didn't want that on his conscience.

 

Fíli guarded Bard with single minded intensity. He had tried to order Kíli back to the mountain, but was told in no uncertain terms that it wasn't going to work. Kíli would remain with him. Thorin had the others of the Company to guard him, and if that wasn't enough, having Kíli there wasn't going to make a bit of difference. Fíli was forced to agree.

 

He wished the brat had gone. Kíli was still teasing him about the girl.

 

He didn't need the added aggravation. It was bad enough that they'd quarreled earlier that day. She'd been so angry that she'd been throwing things again and her aim was deadly. The only thing that had saved him from a sore head was his quick reflexes; one of the projectiles she'd lobbed at him was a wooden box.

 

And it was stupid, really. All he'd done was remind her that she needed to remain indoors unless either he or Kíli was with her. And preferably both of them. To say she hadn't taken it well was a massive understatement.

 

All she'd wanted to do was take a walk, and he hadn't been able to go with her at the time, so she'd been angry when he finally went to collect her. And that anger had deepened when he refused to apologize for tending to his responsibilities before seeing to her.

 

She was a spoiled brat, and he'd told her so. Big mistake.

 

It had ended with him walking away for fear of turning her over his knee. She definitely needed a strong hand to control her, and he didn't want to be that hand. But that spirit, the fire of her, it still tempted him. He wanted to touch that fire, to touch her, to see if it extended beyond just her temper.

 

He didn't dare.

 

Kíli wasn't making things any easier, either. He had simply smirked when Fíli had raged about her, and with a rueful expression he had realized he was really no better than her. Well, at least he didn't throw things.

 

He took a deep breath. What was it about that woman that kept her in his mind? He couldn't be free of her and it was maddening. Even when he wanted to throttle her, he wondered about how it would feel to touch her, to hold her close, even to kiss her.

 

This was bad. He HAD to control this or he was going to do something very stupid.

 

Kíli was with Bard right now, leaving Fíli alone in their rooms. Which wasn't a good thing because it left him time to think about her.

 

He really should apologize. He shouldn't have lost his temper with her, just because she was in a fine fit. He'd been dealing with Kíli's tantrums all his life, he should have been able to handle hers. But there was the problem, he thought. He wanted to calm Kíli, and her? He loved watching her angry. It put sparks in her eyes, color in her cheeks, and oh, NO.

 

He sighed heavily as he closed his eyes, asking for strength. He should still apologize.

 

A thought occurred to him and he called one of the pages once he had scribbled a quick note. “See that this goes with the message rider to Erebor tomorrow, please,” he said simply as he handed it to the boy.

 

He heard footsteps in the hall and turned as Kíli came in.

 

“He's in his rooms for the night,” the younger one said easily. Then he grinned as he removed his weapons and dropped into a chair.

 

“What are you smiling about?” Fíli demanded. He knew that expression. Kíli was up to something.

 

“Just thinking.”

 

“About what?” Kíli thinking and grinning was a bad sign. Fíli was almost afraid to find out what those thoughts were. “Kíli,” he began, a clear warning in his voice.

 

“About when you're going to ask me to help you meet with her alone,” Kíli replied and Fíli startled. “Remember, I offered to help you not get caught. I meant it.” His face softened slightly. “You need something from her, Fee. Even I can see that.”

 

“What I need, I could get from any willing woman,” Fíli snarled back. “So put that thought out of your head, little brother. I'm not going to her.”

 

“I could bring her to you.”

 

Fíli resisted the urge to bang his head on something hard. He collapsed onto the side of his bed and lay back, counting and trying not to kill his brother. “It's not like sneaking the bar wenches into our rooms at home, Kíli,” he began firmly. “If we were caught... you said it yourself. Thorin and Bard would both kill me. Besides, she's not really what I want. What I need.”

 

Kíli shook his head. His brother was so dense sometimes. “So if you could get it from anyone, why don't you? You're not in the pub, teasing the barmaids. You're here, thinking about her.” In a lightning shift of mood, he got up and went to his own bed. “Make up your mind, Fíli. Do you want her or not?” And with that, he rolled toward the wall, away from Fíli, and composed himself. Now the question was, would his brother take the bait?

 

(Nialla)

 

She leaned her arms against the railing of her balcony and sulked. How DARE that insufferable, arrogant Dwarf think that she was childish?

 

Admittedly, she wasn't acting very mature. She took a deep breath. Maybe he had a point. But he was still arrogant. And annoying. And attractive and oh, Valar, had she really just thought that?

 

But she couldn't stop her wayward thoughts. It went back as far as that wretched slaver camp, to be honest. The feel of him against her, strong and gentle, his mellow voice soft and lilting in an attempt to soothe her – the memory drew her again and again.

 

It was driving her mad.

 

Having him here, in her home, was worse. She had asked him to return, when he left the first time, and she had been overjoyed when she saw him again. Then angry because he hadn't come directly to her. Well, of course he hadn't! It wouldn't have been proper. And Dwarves were sticklers for proper, or so she'd heard. None of the ones living here in Dale seemed to refute that, either.

 

All right, so another deep breath and she was able to think clearly again. For the moment anyway. He hadn't come to see her until her father had agreed to it, and then never alone. He always had his brother with him, or other guards. And while he HAD kept her waiting that afternoon for her daily visit to the market, he hadn't meant to. There had simply been other duties in the way. She should be used to that from her father.

 

Another deep breath.

 

She really should apologize. But how to do it? She couldn't very well go to his room and say something. Nor could she bring him here. Not proper behavior. No, she'd have to wait until tomorrow's market visit.

 

She growled without thought to how it sounded. Not very ladylike; but then she wasn't. Her mother had despaired of ever civilizing her, and the thought of proper behavior usually wouldn't have stopped her from doing whatever it was she wanted. So why was she clinging to those notions now?

 

Because she didn't want to hurt him. Improper behavior would reflect on him, too. And for the first time, she was thinking about someone besides herself, and it confused her.

 

She just couldn't stand the thought of those deep blue eyes clouding with anything but their normal good humor. It would take the shine from them and she didn't want that. They were beautiful just as they were.

 

Oh, VALAR, she had to stop this.

 

She got up to pace. It was late, she should sleep, but she couldn't relax. Every time she closed her eyes, he was there.

 

He wasn't even her idea of a hero. He had tales told of him, of course, all of the Company did, and him even more. The Lion of Erebor, some called him. So named for his ferocity during the Battle of Five Armies, when he had defended his fallen brother single-handedly against the Orcs. When he had still been standing at the end of the battle, bloody, badly hurt, and still roaring his defiance at any enemy still with the desire to approach him.

 

Maybe he was a hero, at that.

 

She groaned and fell onto her bed, face first. She HAD to sleep. But she was sure she would see him in her dreams...

 

 


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love my hive sisters!!!

Part Nine

 

Days settled into a routine. Nori would find Fíli and exchange a few signs that nothing had changed. Fíli and Kíli remained with Bard, unless Nialla wanted to go to the market. Even that didn't change from day to day any longer. Only the time changed, never the fact that she wanted to go at some point.

 

Fíli had become used to escorting her. He still frowned occasionally when Kíli would keep to the rear, obviously allowing them to be as alone as possible in a street full of vendors. But on the whole, it was usually a pleasant occasion. When she was behaving like an adult, she was a joy to be around. Mostly.

 

Then one afternoon, one of the merchants motioned her over when he saw her. Fíli tensed slightly until he recognized the markings on some of the bales still to be unpacked. So, what he'd sent for had arrived. He almost held his breath. Would she like it?

 

Nialla took the little parcel the merchant handed her and regarded it silently before finally unwrapping it.

 

The lion was perfect, she mused. The detail was amazing. Each individual hair of its mane looked as though it would move in the slight breeze and she cradled it carefully in her fingers. “I've no coin with me,” she said softly as she realized she might have to return it.

 

“None needed, my lady,” the merchant said with a smile. “The craftsman sent it with his compliments. He was quite pleased that you found his work satisfactory.”

 

Fíli glanced over at Kíli who was very pointedly NOT looking at her. Or Fíli. Or anything else below the sky. He sidled a little closer to his little brother. “What did you do?” he hissed.

 

“Nothing.” Kíli looked at him, then, but dropped his face quickly trying to hide his smirk. “Just told Bofur she might like a lion instead of a wolf.”

 

Fíli kept his eyes on Nialla now, but his words were for his brother. “And how did you know I'd sent for it? I certainly didn't tell you.”

 

“No, you didn't.” Kíli grinned since he knew Fíli wouldn't see it. He only had eyes for the girl. “Bofur sent me a return message, asking if you'd lost your mind. He didn't think much of it as a courting gift. Here, you can look.”

 

“Later.” Fíli went to stand by her side again, clearing his throat. “It's time to return, Lady Nialla,” he said evenly. But the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. Someone was watching. A quick scan of the square showed Nori standing in the shadows, signing. He gave a tiny nod and turned back for the residence.

 

He stopped at her door, hesitating for only a moment. “Nialla.” When she turned to face him, he drew his dagger from his belt and flipped it, handing it to her hilt first. “Take this.”

 

She grasped it firmly and held it, watching his face. She had known things were dangerous now, but she hadn't really accepted it until she touched that knife. She said nothing, but she was troubled.

 

Fíli noticed her steady handling of it, the way her fingers curled about it, not too tight and with enough confidence that he didn't really worry. She obviously knew how to hold it, which meant at least some training. “Don't hesitate if you need it,” he said softly. Her eyes, he couldn't look away from her eyes. That clear grey held him, and the concern in them drew him. “I can't always be near,” he said softly. He wished he could.

 

“I know,” she murmured back. She wanted him to be near. She wanted him to touch her, just her hand would be enough, and she knew it wasn't a good idea.

 

Fíli knew his brother was nearby, but it didn't seem to matter. He knew there were guards in the hall, but none were in sight. He wanted to hold her, but he didn't dare. A simple touch of his fingers to hers, a brush of his lips across the back of her hand. Hopefully unseen, but it could be passed off as mere courtesy if necessary. “Good night,” he said softly and turned to go.

 

Kíli fell in step with him, grinning, and they were silent until they reached their room. And Fíli remained silent, prompting Kíli to tease him just a bit more. “That's a bit better courting gift, I would think,” he said simply though his eyes betrayed his amusement.

 

“I'm not courting her, Kíli,” Fíli finally replied. “I just want her to have some protection.”

 

“Oh, of course,” his brother taunted. “And I'm sure she can defend herself quite well with that little lion, too.”

 

Fíli laughed despite himself. “If you'd ever see her throwing things, it wouldn't be so funny to you,” he replied evenly. “Her aim is deadly. And I'm sure that's as solid as everything else Bofur carves.” He raised a brow at Kíli. “Although it wasn't exactly what I had in mind. What possessed you to tell him to send it? I thought a wolf, like she already had. I know she enjoys that one.”

 

“Fee, are you really that blind?” He wanted to throw something himself. “You want her. It's obvious, at least to me. And you're not in the pub every night, either. You lock yourself away in here, thinking of her. Can't you see? You NEED her. So go to her. Or let me bring her to you. Don't do this to yourself any more.”

 

“I can't, not right now.” Fíli sat up at the tap on the door. “Nori,” he explained quietly as he let the thief in. “We'll talk more, Kíli, I promise,” he said with resignation. The brat wasn't going to let him alone about her, obviously, but right now, he needed to concentrate. “I saw your signs,” he said to Nori as he slipped in. “What's happened?”

 

“Dario is stirring things up,” Nori replied as he settled at the table. “There are a lot of rumors of unrest, of people wanting Bard to step down since he can't deal with these slavers. Obviously it's coming from Dario; it's in his best interests to get Bard out of the way. But this is pretty subtle for a simple slaver.” He shook his head. “I'm keeping my eyes and ears open but I haven't been able to find anything at all. No hint as to who this Dario might actually be.”

 

“Assassination?” That would fit with what they already knew and were guarding against.

 

“Possibly. Or an attack on one of his household.” Bard's son Bain was well guarded, as well as a fierce fighter in his own right. He would be safe enough. Bard had his own guards, as well as Fíli and Kíli most of the time. Nialla was the weak link, though she was as safe as they could make her. And with that knife, Fíli rather pitied anyone who attacked her.

 

“Thank you for bringing it to me.” He gave Nori a shrewd glance. “Keep at it. Something has to break eventually. He'll make a mistake and then we'll have him.”

 

Nori nodded and left and Fíli fell into thought for several moments. Finally he spoke. “We need more guards we can be sure of,” he said slowly, “but if we bring in more of us, it'll seem Bard is weak. Has to rely on outsiders for protection, and that would defeat the purpose. He needs a show of strength.”

 

Kíli nodded slowly. “We'll have to have eyes in the backs of our heads,” he agreed quietly. “I'll go now. We'll take turns. One of us will have to be with him all the time.”

 

“We need a diversion, really.” Fíli was considering carefully and Kíli watched him, for once not immediately understanding what his brother was up to. “Something to take people's minds off the slavers and put it back onto Bard being the king they WANTED.” He thought hard. “I need Balin. That Dwarf could outsmart Mahal himself if he needed to.”

 

“Send him a message then. But you need to sleep, too.” Kíli knew when it was time to be serious, though he desperately wanted to tease his brother more about Nialla. “I'll take first watch and send one of the pages for you when it's time to switch.”

 

Fíli nodded and scribbled a quick note to Balin before lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Finally he was able to force himself to sleep.

 


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to heat up in all aspects....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU. 
> 
> My hive sisters rock!!!!

Part Ten

 

When Fíli met with Bard the next morning, he found the Man already deep in plans to outwit the dissidents. Bard had scroll after scroll open on his tables, each detailing a particular event or location, and Fíli was curious until he realized what was actually happening. He gave the Man full marks for shrewdness.

 

“A festival,” he said quietly as he took the offered seat across from his host. “And of course, you've thought of your protection as well.” He took in the markings on the map of the town. “We need to make sure this doesn't fall into the wrong hands.”

 

“I actually intend for it to.” Bard's voice was firm and smooth. “I am aware you have an agent among these – malcontents. It was my thought to send it with him as a 'stolen' map so they could be cornered when they make their move.”

 

“They'll think they are avoiding your men when in truth, they're walking into a trap. Well considered.” Fíli gave him a grin.

 

Bard gave him a slight bow of the head in acknowledgment. “I have a favor to ask of you,” he said slowly. “Bain is well able to defend himself, I have no fear for him. My daughter, however... Nialla is accomplished with thrown weapons but has no real skill at close combat.”

 

“And I do have some passing acquaintance with a blade,” Fíli replied with a grin. “You'd like me to teach her.” No. No no no. It was a bad idea for any number of reasons. Still, it would keep her close to him – what was he thinking? NO. He forced that smirk to remain in place as inwardly he groaned in frustration. “Of course.” Kíli was going to enjoy this entirely too much. He'd never hear the end of it.

 

“It would be a comfort to me to know she was safe,” the King said evenly.

 

“Then I will make the arrangements.” Fíli rose and gave Bard a bow of his head before stalking into the corridor. He'd have to wake Kíli, of course. Bard's Men aside, he needed someone he could trust to keep him honest. He wanted the girl too badly to have gotten himself into this position.

 

It gave him great pleasure, however, to drag the bedclothes off his slumbering brother and roar in his ear. He slid back a couple of steps when Kíli came upright with a swing and a shout and then overbalanced and tumbled off the bed.

 

Fíli leaned over and offered a hand to help him up, grinning. “If I'd been an enemy you'd be dead,” he grumbled good-naturedly.

 

“An enemy wouldn't yank the covers off first,” Kíli responded ruefully as he rubbed his rump. “I knew it was you. Why'd you wake me up, Fee? I thought you were on guard duty right now.” He yawned widely and started dressing.

 

“I need your help.” The words were simple but the tone was not. Fíli knew he was in for more teasing but the truth was, the only person he really trusted to keep him from acting on this madness he felt for Nialla was his brother. Kíli would help him, even though he seemed convinced Fíli should act on those urges. “Bard asked me to train her.”

 

Kíli stopped still and watched Fíli in consternation. “But that's what you want, isn't it? To be near her?” Something was wrong. Probably Fíli's wretched sense of honor.

 

“Yes, that's what I want, Kíli, and it CANNOT happen.” Fíli could have bitten his tongue off for admitting it but now that he had, he felt a little better. “This is weapons training ONLY.”

 

Kíli shook his head as he fastened his coat and picked up his weapons. “I don't understand you,” he said quietly. “You're in knots over this girl. You sit here alone and think of her and it's not like you, Fíli. You're not any fun any more.” He pinned Fíli under a piercing stare. “Come out to the pub with me tonight. Have a pint, relax, have some fun. You remember fun? When you don't think about important stuff all the time.”

 

“I have to think about these things, all right?” Fíli wanted nothing more than a night of pub crawling, truth be told. Except maybe a night with her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to stop thinking about HER at least. “Because I'm Thorin's heir. I have to be able to do this if he can't. And that means I have to be serious.” He didn't want to be. He wanted to go to her and not to teach her to fight. Responsibility had never weighed so heavily on him as it had these last couple of weeks.

 

Kíli sighed. “Fine.” Abruptly he grinned again and clapped his brother on the shoulder. “Just enjoy what you can, then. Enjoy being with her. The rest – I'll find a way to bring her to you. You NEED her, Fee. Even I can see that.” He fell in step with Fíli as he headed for Nialla's room. “I don't think the arena is going to be the right place to train her, though,” he said thoughtfully as he considered it. “Too many Men around to watch her and make her nervous.” A plan was forming in his head and he had to stifle another grin. He would get Fíli some relief somehow.

 

“No, you're probably right.” No. Being alone with her was NOT recommended, but it was probably necessary. He conceded Kíli's point with bad grace. “Where, then?”

 

“Maybe the gardens.” It would be private, there was room, and Kíli could watch the entrances to see they weren't disturbed. Yes, it would be perfect. Now if Fíli would just play along, he might enjoy it.

 

“Perfect.” Far from it. He didn't want to be alone with her. Or rather he did and he knew he shouldn't. But he'd been asked to do this and he would see it done. He rapped quickly on her door and gave her a small smile when she answered. “Your father has asked me to give you some weapons training,” he said simply. “Do you still have that knife?”

 

“Yours? Of course.” She showed him where she had stowed it in her belt, wrapped in a piece of leather. “You didn't give me the sheathe, so I improvised,” she said softly. What was it about him that made her so unsettled? She wanted him to be close to her but was suddenly afraid that this would be entirely TOO close. And yet, she wouldn't refuse.

 

“We'll go to the gardens.” Fíli offered her his arm, grateful that for a human she wasn't tall. She was a few inches taller than him, of course, but not overwhelmingly so. And when she accepted it, he had to steel himself against the touch. This was a BAD idea.

 

Kíli posted himself at the main entrance when they arrived to discourage any interruptions. There were others, of course, but he could see them from his vantage point and would be able to give a warning if it looked like someone else was coming in. Not that anything improper was going to happen, of course. He snorted. He was giving Fíli every chance to see that something DID happen.

 

Fíli handed her into one of the open spaces and took off the sheathe to the dagger he'd given her with a frown. “I should have given you this to start with,” he grumbled. “Always properly care for your blades. And it's yours, I gave it to you.” He shrugged. “You seem to know how to hold it, but do you know any more than that?”

 

“I know there's more to it than just jabbing it forward to cut something,” she said evenly as she regarded him steadily. Why had they come to the gardens for this? She would have expected the arena, really. Although she wasn't complaining; there were no others here to watch and tease. She was already embarrassed. She'd tried to use a knife like this to escape from the slavers, to defend herself, and Fíli himself had taken it away from her easily. She knew she needed to learn.

 

“If you know that, you've already learned something.” Fíli was stalling. He knew he needed to get closer to her, to put his hand on hers to show her the proper way to thrust and parry, and he was suddenly afraid. Afraid of what that would do to his already fragile control. Nonetheless, he moved behind her and placed his hand on hers, gently curving her fingers a bit tighter about the hilt and drawing it back some. “It should be an extension of your arm,” he said softly as he drew it back toward her body.

 

“Meaning, if I want to do damage, I should act like I'm brawling,” she murmured in return. Having him so near was playing tricks with her mind, she thought. The only place they touched were those hands and still she felt strange. His fingers against hers were warm and gentle and she remembered how he had kissed her hand the night before, and that CERTAINLY wasn't helping her concentration any. She pulled her mind back firmly. “I've at least had practice at that. I DO have an older brother.” She gave a wry smile.

 

Fíli bit back a laugh. “You sound like Kíli,” he said softly as he stepped back. Being this near to her, Mahal, it was torture and he needed to find another way. His laughter stilled as he caught her scent, light and soft and like nothing he'd ever encountered.

 

He drew another dagger and moved next to her. “Not brawling, no. You need to think about what you're doing with it, not just react.” He pulled it in close next to his side and then lunged forward, arm extended, trying to remember how Dwalin had shown HIM these things. He'd been doing it so long that it was hard to remember not knowing how. “Brawling is just trying to hit whatever is closest, trying to overwhelm with sheer strength. Knife fighting... you have to consider your target, try to place the hit to do the most damage. And you don't want to let your enemy close enough to do the same.”

 

She watched him as he moved through a practice set, lithe and graceful, and she had to force herself to pay attention to his words. He was so different from other Dwarves she'd met. Strong, rugged, steady, all those things he shared with them – but he was so, so much more. And she couldn't look away.

 

Fíli felt her eyes on him but didn't dare look at her. Instead, he kept moving, working through his exercises, giving no thought to how much he resembled the big cat he had been likened to. Finally he stopped, coming to rest with the ease of long practice, barely winded. And still he couldn't turn to face her.

 

Nialla sighed softly. “I will NEVER be able to do what you just did,” she stated with a small, sad smile. “That was beautiful. It's like a dance, what you do.”

 

He did turn to see her then, his eyes taking in the small sadness in hers and wanting to erase it. “Yes, it's like a dance.” He took a deep breath. “Try it with me. Come on.” He gave her a teasing grin. “Dance with me.”

 

It was reckless and dangerous and he didn't care. He extended his hand to her, hoping she would take it, wanting to share this with her. And when she put her hand in his, when her skin touched his, he took another deep breath and stopped thinking at all. It felt GOOD.

 

“Then let's dance,” she murmured as she set herself next to him. He moved and she mirrored it, quickly picking up the exercises, graceful and deadly and Mahal she was beautiful, and then they were moving in tandem. Suddenly he moved in front of her, darting in to touch her with the flat of his blade and she evaded it, her steps light and easy. But when she did the same, he eluded her as well. They were like smoke, drifting and circling and finally coming together in one place.

 

There was no more than a hands' breadth of distance between them when they came to a stop, eyes locked together and breathing hard.

 

Fíli sheathed his blade without breaking that gaze and lifted both hands to her face, his thumbs stroking over her cheekbones and he stifled a groan when she closed her eyes, leaning into the caress. Slowly, gently, he brought her face down to his, lightly pressing his lips to hers and then deepening the kiss when she sighed.

 

He pulled her the rest of the way to him, delighted in the feel of her softness against him, holding her tightly and letting one hand twine into her hair, nearly undone just from the feel of her so close and her hair, her hair was silk against his fingers and he wanted so, SO much more.

 

A hiss from Kíli broke them apart quickly and they regarded each other with consternation. Finally he was able to speak. “We must change nothing,” he said softly, choosing his words carefully. “Each day must remain the same. We will train, and you will have your visit to the market.” He held her hands gently. “But I'd like to see you. And not as your trainer or your bodyguard.” Honor and propriety would force her to refuse, and he knew it. So it was a tossup who was more shocked when she spoke again.

 

“I'd like that, too.”

 

 


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad y'all are enjoying! More to come!

Kíli was sulking.

 

He'd offered to help his brother get close to the girl, and of course he had meant it. He'd meant every word he'd spoken about Fíli having lost his fun. He missed their nights at the pubs. He missed Fee's smile, his laughter.

 

But this was getting ridiculous.

 

Fíli spent all his time with Nialla now. Granted, a lot of it WAS weapons training. The girl needed a lot of help with her knife skills and Fíli was without a doubt the best choice for that. But there was more, too.

 

Late in the evenings, Fíli would go to the gardens and expect Kíli to bring Nialla to him there. And while Kíli didn't begrudge it, he was starting to understand there was more going on than even he understood. Fíli had NEVER behaved improperly over a woman. Until her.

 

He kept careful watch on the entrances. Fíli and Nialla were talking quietly on one of the benches, but he also knew that talking wasn't all that had been happening. Soft sighs of contentment had occasionally reached him and for once, he started to consider that maybe, maybe his brother was in trouble. Hearing her sigh that way – Fee was good with the women, that was all he'd let himself think. He didn't want to dwell on HOW good.

 

He knew nothing irrevocable had happened, but that was about it. He wasn't about to spy on his brother's conquest. But it sounded like something might if he didn't intervene. And it was about time for Nialla to return if she didn't want to be missed from her rooms. He cleared his throat.

 

He heard the scuffle of boots as they dragged across the stone of the pathway and the soft slither of her slippers in the grass. “Time to return,” he said simply as he gave her a small bow.

 

Fíli watched them go, once more wondering just how it was his brother could keep them both so invisible when among others. Yet not once had they been seen, and this had been happening for over a week. Then he returned to their room to wait for Kíli's return.

 

While he was waiting, he thanked Mahal for his restraint. It was taking more and more of it not to simply crush her to him and take what was being so freely offered. She was beautiful to him, and he wanted her. He wanted her more every time he saw her and sooner or later it was going to be too much. Then they would ALL feel the wrath of their elders. Fíli and Nialla the brunt of it, of course, for such improper, wanton behavior, and Kíli as well for facilitating it. Well, it had to stop. Fíli wouldn't put his brother in that position any longer, and if he didn't have Kíli playing lookout, he wouldn't be able to see Nialla and have the opportunity for that mistake. No, it was time to stop. Before it was too late.

 

He didn't look up when Kíli came in and said nothing when his brother spoke. He had to do this, he kept telling himself. He had to. He'd still be able to see her. He was training her, he'd be expected to protect her at that damn festival. Speaking of which... “You can't let me be alone with her, Kíli,” he said simply, his voice firm. “Not even at this blasted festival. I'll have to be near her but under NO conditions are you to let us be alone.”

 

Kíli groaned. “Back to that? Fee, you need her. You want her. Why are you doing this to yourself? She obviously feels the same way.”

 

“Because it isn't right.” Fíli wanted to throw a few things himself but he knew better. “She's human. She's a princess. She's destined for an arranged marriage with some other human royalty to cement relations or whatever else is needed at the time. I'm Thorin's heir and someday, when I marry, it'll be for the entire bloody kingdom. IT CAN'T HAPPEN. As much as I want it, as much as she wants it. Duty and honor say no. And that's the way it has to be.” He felt absolutely wretched.

 

Kíli nodded. “I understand.” And he did, but he didn't like it. He hated seeing his brother like this and it was obvious that Fíli loved her. It wasn't just desire, not any more. He was miserable at the thought of not seeing her again once they left.

 

His mind seized on part of Fíli's argument and a plan began to form. He had to help his brother. He couldn't let Fíli be this miserable for the rest of his life. Dwarves only love once, and if Fíli had found that one love... he had to do something. He was already composing a letter to Thorin.

 

(Nialla)

 

She paced. It was the only way to calm her racing pulse and stop her thoughts from going where she knew they mustn't. She counted her steps, hoping to have the numbers crowd out the thoughts of him that had so firmly taken hold.

 

She wanted him. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to touch him, to have him touch her, to share kisses and maybe more in the night.

 

And she knew it would never happen. The kisses had, and for that she would forever be grateful. His hands were always gentle, tender, and if she had to give it a word, loving. The feel of him against her... there were no words. And when he held her close, all she wanted to was to lose herself in it, in him.

 

Madness, it was madness. She couldn't do this any more. She wanted to, she wanted nothing more, but she couldn't. Her father would kill him if they were caught and she wouldn't have that on her conscience. She knew she was worth little on the marriage market now, after the slavers. But it would still be expected for her to accept a political match and she wouldn't shame her father by refusing. She knew her duty.

 

Funny, that. Since she'd met Fíli, she'd been a bit more responsible, more understanding of duty and honor. Before, she'd have simply thrown a tantrum until she got her own way. Now she was thinking of him and of her father before she thought of her own wishes and she simply didn't understand how she was accepting all this. She didn't want to.

 

She had to.

 

No, this had to stop. And as she made that decision, as she sank into the window seat to stare out into the night, she began to cry.

 

 


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to the hive!

Thorin held the message from his nephew with some consternation. When he had seen it, he had originally thought it was a report from Fíli. He had been expecting one for a day or two now. But when he had recognized Kíli's writing, he had felt something sink in his stomach.

 

It wasn't news of illness or injury, that would have been brought immediately, not left for the daily message run between the two kingdoms. Sighing, he broke the seal.

 

_Thorin,_

 

_This isn't something I would usually write about (I wouldn't write at all, now that I think of it) but there are some things we need to talk about._

 

_Fíli, for one._

 

_My brother is important to me. I've watched him in Dale these past weeks and he... he worries me._

 

_There's a girl._

 

_Her name is Nialla and she's Bard's daughter._

 

_Normally I wouldn't worry with something like this. I'd just help Fíli get what he wants like always and we'd be done with it. But he's different about this one._

 

_He mopes when he's not near her. He thinks about her all the time. And I know you're aware of our reputations among the barmaids, even though you act like you aren't, so believe me when I say this. He hasn't been to the pub since we've been to Dale. He won't even LOOK at another girl now. And the way he described her to me at the start, even then he thought of her as a jewel. He tells me her eyes remind him of moonstones, Fíli does, and you know he doesn't do that._

 

_I am telling you all this because I worry about Fee. He's not himself. I've done this before, standing guard so he wouldn't get in trouble for being with a woman, but nothing like this. Nothing irrevocable has happened, and Fíli has now announced that he won't be seeing her any more other than as necessary. He knows his limits. It's why I've said nothing before now._

 

_He's been asked by Bard to train her with a knife and he's been doing so. He's also acted as her bodyguard, as directed. But he's stopped going to her or letting her come to him because he says she's destined for a political marriage as much as he is and he doesn't want to dishonor her, you, himself, or anyone else. And it's destroying both of them._

 

_Uncle, you should see them together. They are like... it's hard to explain. But when they are together, nothing else matters to them. They could be in the middle of a crowded room and see nothing but each other. And if it's obvious to me, then it soon will be to others._

 

_He loves her. He wants her with a single-mindedness I've rarely seen from him and that should tell you a lot. And she seems to feel the same._

 

_Isn't there something we can do? I know all the speeches you've made to us about propriety and honor, and how what we do reflects on Erebor. And I know this sounds like we've not been the best at behaving how we should. But I can't stand to see him like this and if it must be a political marriage for him, and for her, then why not to each other? So she's human! It would strengthen the region, I think, to have them together._

 

_I'm not as good at this political play as Fíli is. I'm probably putting it badly. But I think it should at least be considered. Nialla is a good human, pretty and smart and capable. I don't know her like Fee does, but what I've seen, he could do a lot worse. And there's still the fact that he loves her and is miserable without her._

 

_I know you'll be here for the festival in a few days. I'm looking forward to seeing you, Uncle, and not just because of this. But I do hope you'll at least consider what I've said when you meet her._

 

_Kíli_

 

Thorin scowled. _Fíli_ had been acting this way? That bore further investigation. And the fact that Kíli had been helping him was not lost on Thorin, either. He should have kept a closer eye on them, although truthfully, he had known about their escapades. As long it is hadn't broken the bounds of propriety too far, he'd turned a tolerant blind eye to it. It seemed he should have reined them in sooner.

 

This situation could turn bad in the blink of an eye. He trusted Fíli to know what was proper, and that he had called a halt to his indiscretions was a good sign; but something must be done.

 

He turned his thoughts to Kíli's suggestion. It wouldn't be the first time a marriage between races had been fostered for the good of the region; but did he want that for Fíli? She couldn't possibly understand Dwarven customs, having not grown up with them. Would she be able to learn them well enough, quickly enough, to truly serve as their Queen?

 

He rubbed absently at the scar on his face, still thinking, and sent a page to fetch Balin.

 

When the older Dwarf arrived, Thorin simply handed him the letter and allowed him to read it. It had been a personal message, but it dealt with the good of their Heir and of Erebor itself and therefore wasn't really private. And Balin's only reaction was a sharp look and then an assessing gaze. Thorin returned that gaze, his face impassive, wondering what was going through his friend's mind. That look was calculating and suddenly he smiled. He hadn't rejected the idea out of hand. “I know that look,” he said quietly. “You think it is possible.”

 

“With what Kíli describes, I think if it _isn't_ done, there might be a problem,” Balin returned as he settled across the table from his King. “You never found your One, Thorin. It sounds like Fíli might have. We must be sure, of course. And it _would_ strengthen our ties with Dale.”

 

“We've been invited to their festival at the end of the week,” Thorin said slowly. “Perhaps we should go before then and at least see this girl. If she's suitable, then we can enter negotiations.”

 

“I think that would be wise.” Balin gave another small smile. “It wouldn't be the first time such a thing has happened. If she's intelligent – and being Bard's daughter doesn't automatically confer such – then she can learn.”

 

“We'll go tomorrow, then.”

 

(the next afternoon)

 

“Pay attention!” he snapped as she fumbled another pass with the dagger. “You have to learn this. It might save your life.”

 

“So you keep saying. But there's been no trouble at all. I'm starting to think you and my father just want to keep me locked up.” Nialla snarled as she thrust, finally managing to make the move the way he wanted. And the blade slid home exactly where she wished, which helped her mood, until she saw his scowl. “Stop glaring at me!”

 

“I will when you concentrate.” Fíli's words were sharp. “You did fine that time. The others?” He scoffed. “You did better before. What's got into you?”

 

_You, you insufferable Dwarf._ Abruptly she dropped the blade to her side and sighed. “I could ask you the same question,” she demanded as she brought her grey eyes to meet his blue ones. “You've been as touchy as a wounded warg. If you're going to be obnoxious, why don't you just go away?”

 

“Because I can't. Believe me, when you're like this, I'd love to,” Fíli snarled back. “Spoiled brat.” He gestured to her dagger. “Again.”

 

She growled and suddenly something flew by his head. He ducked quickly and looked around to find a small throwing knife embedded in the stonework just above his shoulder. His eyes darkened even further with fury and he stalked forward, reaching for her as she backpedaled, bringing the dagger up in defense.

 

He took it from her easily. “Now do you understand why you need to learn?” he growled low in his throat as he pulled her in close, one hand twining into her hair as the other discarded the dagger behind him. “You could get killed if you tried that on an enemy. They wouldn't be so gentle with you.”

 

Touching her had been a mistake. Rage gave way to passion and he drew her down, kissing her deeply, holding her tightly against him and letting his hands move over her. A groan was torn from his throat, echoed by a sigh from her, and then Kíli was giving a hearty greeting to someone and oh, Mahal, it was Thorin and Bard both.

 

They broke apart guiltily before the full scene could be appreciated, but both Kings were regarding them with thinly veiled anger and was that disappointment in Thorin's eyes? Fíli closed his own against the wealth of condemnation in that stare.

 

“Dwalin, take my nephews to their room and see that they stay there,” Thorin commanded evenly, though his eyes clearly showed his fury. “Bard, it seems we have much more to discuss than we originally planned.”

 

Bard had ordered her away as well and watched as she was escorted out, his eye catching the little knife half buried in the stonework. One eyebrow raised but he wouldn't address it now. “Indeed. My office is near. Shall we?” He gestured and allowed the Dwarf King to fall in step with him, though the pace was slow due to Thorin's use of his walking stick.

 

“Let's go, lads,” Dwalin rumbled as he took hold of their arms. He marched them down the corridors, no thought to how it looked, and anyway it wouldn't have mattered. They wouldn't be able to keep this quiet.

 

He got them inside and the door shut before he spoke again. Rumors or not, he wouldn't give grist to the mill. “What were ye thinkin, Fíli?” he demanded.

 

“I think that discussion should wait for Thorin,” Fíli replied quietly as he sat down at the little table and reached for pen and parchment. “I should send her an apology.”

 

“Don't.” The brothers both turned to Dwalin in shock. “She'll see it as a betrayal. If ye really love her, don't apologize.”

 

Fíli regarded Dwalin steadily for a moment, considering. “How did you know?” he began quietly, but he had an inkling. And his gaze snapped to Kíli who had the grace to squirm slightly.

 

“I might have written Thorin,” he admitted softly as he looked down. “Fee, you were – you were drowning in it. I needed help to keep you from losing yourself. I didn't mean for you to get caught. That was the last thing I wanted.” He couldn't tell his brother the rest of it, not until he knew if it was going to happen. If it did, Fíli would thank him later. If it didn't, he need never know the lengths to which Kíli had gone to try and help him be happy.

 

“You wrote Thorin. About her.” Fíli said nothing more for several long minutes, letting Kíli stew a bit. Finally he sighed. “I'm not angry, Kee,” he said softly. “At least, not at you. I should have been stronger. I should never have let it go this far.”

 

“Yeah, ye should have.” Dwalin's voice was rough with disappointment. “But it's done, and now ye deal with the consequences. Mahal, Fíli, ye KNOW better!”

 

“I'll wait for uncle to get scolded, thank you,” Fíli replied angrily. “Dwalin, you know me as well as I know myself, as anyone does. If you don't understand, I don't have a prayer of explaining to him.” He put his head in his hands and groaned. “That was so stupid. I should never have touched her.”

 

“No, ye shouldn't've.” Dwalin let both hands thunk onto the table in front of Fíli. “And a scold doesn't even come into it, lad. D'ye have any NOTION what Bard could demand fer this?”

 

“I'm well aware, Dwalin.” Fíli rested his head on the table and then raised it once more, his expression wretched. “I could have started a bloody war. Over my lack of control. Yes, Dwalin, I know exactly what could happen.”

 

“Then I'll say nothin else.” Dwalin sat down across from him. “What are ye gonna do?”

 

“Whatever Bard and Thorin decide is appropriate, as I should,” Fíli replied firmly. His gaze took in Dwalin's rigid posture, the way his burly frame seemed to radiate his displeasure. Fili'd been on the receiving end of his mentor's disapproval before, but it had never reached this level of severity.

 

He was well aware, as he had said, of the possible consequences of his actions. Bard could demand his immediate imprisonment, banish him from Dale, the list was endless. He could demand reparation from Thorin as well.

 

That one worried Fíli the most. Thorin had barely recovered from the gold sickness. He fought the pull of it all the time. If Bard demanded restitution, it could throw him back into it. And that would be disastrous for all involved.

 

Kíli watched his brother think, his face troubled. How could he have let this happen? He was supposed to protect Fíli, to keep him from being caught, and he'd failed at it. Suddenly his whole scheme to help Fíli be happy seemed a bit rash and ill advised, but he'd defend it to himself anyway. His brother deserved some happiness in his life if he was to be shackled to the crown for the rest of it.

 

Dwalin rose and headed for the door. “I'll be outside. Don't ferget, yer t'stay here. Ye go out that window, I'll find ye and drag ye back by yer hair, ye get me? Stay put, fer once in yer bloody lives, do what yer told.”

 


	13. thirteen

Thorin allowed Bard to usher him into the office and took the offered seat with a barely concealed wince of pain. It was still difficult to walk far without pain, so many months after the war. The leg would never heal completely, nor would the arm, but with work they were at least usable. Others had not been so lucky and he reminded himself of it often. The scars he bore from that final confrontation with Azog the Defiler were honorably earned, and he would bear them with as much dignity as he could muster.

 

That didn't mean he wasn't glad to be in a chair instead of on his feet.

 

“You have my most sincere apologies for my heir's behavior, Bard,” he said simply as he watched the Man take his seat across the table.

 

Bard nodded slowly. “Yes, we should address this first,” he said slowly. “I have known Fíli for some time now, and he has always behaved properly and with honor. To see this – it is disturbing.” He steepled his fingers and avoided Thorin's direction for a moment. “I would hear your thoughts, my friend.”

 

“My thoughts?” Thorin grumbled but was inwardly pleased. At least Bard wasn't already demanding Fíli's head on a plate. “That first and foremost, they are young. It doesn't excuse their behavior, but perhaps it might explain it.”

 

Bard nodded again and sent his page for refreshments. This was going to take a while, and he knew it. Youth excused many things, but this – this was inexcusable. His thoughts went to the little knife in the wall and he considered carefully. Had Fíli forced the issue? He hadn't seemed the type, and yet the thought remained. No, certainly not. Nialla had a violent temper, though she usually restrained it to throwing non-lethal objects.

 

The boy returned with a laden tray and set it carefully on the map table. Bard chose his words carefully. “Youth excuses many things,” he began slowly. “The question is, was it intentional or accidental?” Whispers had reached him, and he had discounted them. He could no longer afford to do so. “Some of her maids have spoken of their association beyond simple training. That they met in the gardens, late at night.” Might as well get this over with. He was angry, disappointed, and concerned.

 

“Kíli wrote the same to me,” Thorin replied with a scowl. “It was part of what prompted our early arrival, to be honest. I wished to meet the girl, to see if she was a suitable match for Fíli. He will need a strong, capable queen. And it would strengthen our alliance.” He watched the Man's face carefully. Bard was his ally, yes, but also his friend. To have Fíli betray such friendship, and in such a drastic way, was a sore blow to him.

 

Bard blinked but said nothing for a long moment. “It would solve the immediate problem, wouldn't it?” he mused slowly. “And certainly there is something between them. Yes, I think that might be a good choice.”

 

“Shall I send for Balin, then? He excels at writing up such contracts.” Thorin gave a half smile.

 

“Slowly, Thorin,” Bard replied with a snort of what might have been laughter. “Yes, send for Balin and I will have Bain assist. I think the announcement would be best made at the festival, aye?” He handed Thorin a mug of ale.

 

Thorin raised it in silent toast. “Now, on to other troubles. What news have you of this Dario?”

 

“None. Fíli has reported to me as well as you, and there has been nothing for over a week. One would almost think he had given up.” Bard's eyebrow raised mockingly. “Except that we know how tenacious he is. Striking at me through Nialla, and attempting to assassinate Fíli – those attacks were the work of a coward, but not a fool. He would not simply just go away.” Quickly he outlined the steps he and Fíli had put into place, including utilizing Nori to deliver the map.

 

“A sound plan. But there has been no news from Nori since?” If something had happened to the thief, Thorin would regret it. They were not friends; but Nori was loyal, as much as he could be. And he kept his word when he gave it, which Thorin honored. Indeed, he had rewarded that loyalty, that honor, by making the Dwarf his Spymaster. Unseen, unheard save by those he reported to, unnoticed by all save when he chose. It was the life Nori had chosen full willing and he did it well.

 

“And still no thought to who might be disloyal in your guards.” Thorin considered it. “My Company are loyal to a fault,” he said slowly. “Spread through Dale, they might uncover something useful.”

 

“No, they are too well known,” Bard countered easily. “Rest easy, Thorin. I have those I DO trust in key positions. We will have him soon. He cannot wait much longer to move again.”

 

Thorin nodded and talk turned to more pleasant things.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Fíli roused quickly, though he made no move or sound. Someone was in the room, someone who didn't belong there. His hand closed about the dagger under his pillow and he stiffened, ready to fight, when he heard the distinct sound of the window latch clicking BACK into place. Nori, then. He relaxed slightly and rolled over to sit up just as Kíli did the same. 

“That's a good way to get hurt, Nori,” Kíli was saying as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “What's gone wrong, then?”

Fíli was the first to see the blood and quickly got the thief into a chair. Nori growled at him and batted his hands away. “It isn't mine, so stop it,” he grumbled. He handed a short, wicked-looking knife to his prince. “He won't be needing it any more. Yours now.”

Fíli examined it while Nori fished in one of his many concealed pockets for something else. He didn't recognize it, nor the maker's stamp on the blade, near the hilt, but it was of fine make. Nori spoke again as he spread a piece of parchment across the table. “They're going to move at the festival, all right, just not the way we expect. They know the plans I gave them are fake.”

“How is that possible?” Fíli demanded as Kíli growled low in his throat. “You're too good at this to be caught out this way.”

“Not my fault. They still trust me. But someone in Bard's household is a traitor and wants him dead.” Nori pointed to several different spots on the map he'd found. “This is genuine, I'll stake my life on it,” he said simply. “These are the markings Bard made for the original, the one I gave them. THESE are the ones where the guards will really be. And I nicked this from the boss of the band I've been running with. They know, all of them, where the danger will be and they'll avoid it.” He regarded Fíli steadily for a moment, his expression unreadable. “If you don't do something quick, they'll get him. And Thorin too.”

Fíli dropped to the table and began writing. “They'll expect us to act once they realize that's missing,” he replied quickly as his quill flew across the parchment. “They'll expect me to send messages to Bard, or him to me. Or Thorin. They'll be watching for it.”

“So you're writing just to write, then,” Nori grumbled quietly. 

“No. He's going to send the warning through someone else.” Kíli had already tumbled to Fíli's plan and approved. IF she went along with it. She was undoubtedly angry about being confined. “Do you think she'll help?”

“It's her father, of course she will. She might hate me right now but it won't matter.” Fíli called the page and Dwalin's head stuck in the door, registering the sight of Nori without much surprise and he stepped in behind the boy. 

“Trouble,” he rumbled. It wasn't a question.

“How much rumor is already about town, Dwalin?” Fíli demanded as he sealed the page with a dollop of wax. 

“A lot. Everyone knows the two of you were caught in a compromising position.” But it was Nori who spoke, tolerant humor in the words. “You're sending it through Nialla. Bright boy.”

Dwalin rumbled a bit but also nodded his approval. “Everyone'll expect messages between the two of you. You're being kept apart when you don't want to be. It'll work.” 

The page took the note and scurried out the door, instructed to give it to no one's hand but Nialla's. Then Fíli sat back and looked at the floor. “Dwalin, I know you're supposed to keep tabs on us,” he said slowly. “But I'd feel better, and I imagine Kíli would too, if you were with Thorin.”

Kíli mumbled agreement and Nori watched the three of them closely before speaking. “Don't worry about Thorin,” he said quietly as he inspected the edge of his dagger. “I've got people watching him, loyal ones. He'll be safe enough. And Bard. But they can't be everywhere at once. Sending you makes sense. Besides, it'll make them think we're worried.”

“We ARE worried,” Kíli muttered. 

Dwalin watched the brothers closely for a moment. “I'm going to trust the two o' ye to do what ye've been told. Ye don't leave this room, understand? I can't watch him and the two o' ye at the same time.” Then he was gone out the door.

“I'd better get out before I'm missed,” Nori remarked idly as he went to the window. “Can't be seen with you. I'll keep an eye on Thorin.” And he disappeared out the window into the night.

Fíli regarded his brother seriously. “Now, we wait.” Wait for Nialla to send a return message, and wait for the next move in this game of chess.

(Nialla)

She woke to the apologetic voice of her maid. “I'm sorry, milady, but there's a page here with a message and he won't give it to me, says it's for your hand only.”

Nialla nodded, cursing inwardly as the movement jarred her aching head. She'd cried herself to sleep and the resulting headache was nearly blinding. Her eyes felt scratchy and she wasn't sure she'd be able to read whatever had been sent. “Thank you,” she murmured as she rose and let the girl help her into a dressing gown. Then she went to the sitting area and greeted the boy. “You've a message for me?” 

“Yes, from Prince Fíli,” he replied as he handed it to her. “Will you reply?”

“I'll send for you when I'm ready, Selig,” she said firmly. Otherwise he would wait at her elbow the entire time she was writing. And she wasn't even sure she'd answer. Right now she was still VERY angry with Fíli; although she accepted her part in their disgrace.

She waited until he was gone before opening it. Her maid had also made a discreet exit, probably back to her own bed, and Nialla sat at her table to read it. Then she read it again.

How had all this been happening without her knowledge? Her father had been keeping things from her and she didn't like it. She'd known she was in danger, but not precisely why. She'd thought it was just a simple case of slavers trying to take her again, never anything on this scale.

Quickly she penned a note to her father, passing along Fíli's warning. Then she took a few minutes and contemplated what she was going to say to HIM. He'd put in his message that he missed her, but she wasn't sure it was true. They'd had such a dreadful relationship recently that she wasn't sure she believed it. Then again... she'd thrown a knife at his head and he still said it. And she DID miss him. 

Finally she was able to get the words out. She'd have to be careful; if this message was intercepted, there was a danger of the dissidents realizing they had been discovered. A little creativity would be required.

She wrote of how her father would be busy finalizing things for the festival, though those plans were long finished. Hopefully he was smart enough to read between the lines and realize it meant his message had been acted upon. And she did mention that she missed him as well. 

Yes, she missed him. She missed his steady presence. She missed the feeling of safety he gave her just by being near. She even missed that damnable swagger of his. 

She sighed heavily and went back to her bed. It was late; and though there would probably be return messages, she could at least get a bit more sleep.


End file.
